A New Way Of Life part 2
by soul-fire2
Summary: Kagome must make a choice to either stay with her mate or go back to her time, She finds out that her time period has been taken over by Youkia you will also get to meet Kagome and Fluffy son


Disclaimer: The characters in this story do not  belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Subsequent parties. 

Please pay no attention to the misspelled words I would love to here from you here is part two

A New Way of Life

Part 2

Kagome had felt lately like a caged cat or dog since in away that was what she had become since becoming Sesshoumaru mate two short years before. Kagome could feel it in the air itself . She did not know what was coming but something was maybe this was a part of the Mekos powers she was just now discovering but she did not think so. 

As the wind blew Kagome long white hair behind her shoulder and the cresent shaped moon was even more obvious the creature that had been watching her smiled he now had the proof he had the right female. He just had to wait for the right moment to grab her the Youkia thought how his lord would be pleased. 

Why do I feel this way Kagome thought to herself, maybe it is because Sesshoumaru is leaving tomorrow to meet with Inuyasha. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had not seen or heard from Inuyasha since that day she had told him she had become Sesshoumaru mate but she had found out that he had mated with Kiko and she had hoped Inuyasha was happy as she was with Sesshoumaru. But even though she was glad that Inuyasha was ready to contact them, she did not understand why he did not want to see her that cut her deeply she had forgiven him why could he not forgive her. She had already talked to her mate about this but he just told her Inuyasha has been and will always be a fool. Kagome smiled to herself she could even remember the look her mate got on his face. The same one he always got if she brought up his half youkia brother she sometimes believed he was jealousy of the time she had once spent with him, but the time was fast approaching for her mate to leave. She knew he was out checking his borders to make sure they were safe before he left. As her gaze found Rin near the woods picking some more flowers. She noticed something with her Youkia eye sight she could see a fly sitting on a tree, but before she blinked her golden eyes what ever it was it was gone, but the uneasiness she had been felling lately hit her so she called Rin and they went into there home. 

Sesshoumaru like his mate had been feeling this nagging feeling that something was not right. Even as he checked the borders of his land and found nothing wrong the feeling still did not go away if anything it increased, so he decided it was time to get back home to his mate and Rin. 

" The following Day." 

As the evil Youkia watched the Mekio with the young female whom she called Rin, and that stupid toad Jaken whom the Lord of the western lands had made stay home to protect the Mekio and the girl. Like he could protect them from me he laughed to himself . It was almost time, soon he would shoot the dart that would make the Mikos Youkia powers useless the Lord would be so pleased he thought. 

As Sesshoumaru was heading toward the place where Inuyasha said for them to meet the further he went away from his mate the more his uneasiness grew he almost turned around and went back, but that was when all hell broke lose and he was attack. Even though it did not take long for Sesshoumaru to defeat the weaker Youkia it still took up time. If he had only known, he was being attack to keep him from going back to his mate or to the meeting placing that Inuyasha said for him to meet him just maybe he could have made it back in time. 

Kagome was watching the forest she did not know what it was, but she knew she was not the only one with this restless feeling. The forest seemed to be alive with it, but that was when she felt the eyes on her she turned but it was to late the dart pierced her skin at the base of her neck and she fell to the ground the last thought she had was off her mate. " Sesshoumaru where are you I need you my mate." 

"Sesshoumaru where are you, I need you my mate." Sesshoumaru listened but he did not hear anything. It must have been the wind he thought, but his uneasiness grew, but his mate had asked him this and she had never asked him to do anything until now and he had given her his word and he always kept his word so instead of turning back instead he went on to the meeting place to meet Inuyasha. 

The first thing Kagome realized as she woke was the man whom now had his back to her. The first thing she noticed was the large red spider on his back. Narkuri Kagome thought just the name made chills run over her body. 

The figure knew the Mekio had awoken he almost smiled it was good to see her again he thought he had missed that smell which smelled so much like Kikos but yet was different because of the Mikos purity. 

Kagome had a feeling this man or what ever he was knew she was starring at him she was about to call out to him when she noticed some thing her claws where gone, that was when the man finally spoke. 

" Yes Minko your Youkia powers are gone, your mates blood has been taken from you." 

" Why have you done this, who are you." Kagome could not believe this her mates blood had been taken from her she felt tears slide down her cheeks, but no matter this creature could not take her love for her mate away. 

" Who do you think I am Mekio?" 

" You look like Narkiu but I do not since the evil around you that he has with him." 

" Well Mekio your powers are not as strong as they once where then because I am he, or anyone you chose me to be." As he said these words Kagome watched him take her form. " But maybe this form will make you feel safer." That was when he took the form of her mate Lord Sesshoumaru. 

Kagome was not a crier but she felt the tears start once more. 

As the man watched the Mekio cry he almost felt like telling her the truth but he could not yet so much depend on him to keep that a secret from her until the time was right. So instead of giving her comfort like he wished he could he said harshly. 

" Shut the whining wench, or I will slit your throat." 

Kagome knew she was not thinking straight, but she could not help it. " Go to hell, you think I care if you kill me you took my one reason for living away from me." " So you think you can make me listen to you by your idle threats your wrong go to hell kill me if you want to your threats do not matter to me I do not fear death." As she ready herself for the finally blow which never came, but what did come surprised the hell out of her he laughed. 

Sesshoumaru was almost to the meeting place but he was being held up weak Youkia kept on attacking him , he was so busy he was yet to notice that he could not feel Kagome. As he finally climbed the last hill to the destination to where he was suppose to meet Inuyasha, he seen him sitting in a tree staring at the sky. He watched his half-brother turn toward him. Nothing in Susshoumaru life had ever taken him by surprise but what he seen on his half brother face did. He knew instantly this was not his half brother but what is was was a whole other matter. 

" Who are you Youkia." 

" Hello Father." Those two words stopped Sesshoumaru for only a moment but that was all it took him to see his own mark upon the boys forehead. 

" I do not have a son, my mate and I have no children especial one of your age." 

" No you don't, but you will in the future in the near future if I must say, but that is not why I am here you must believe me you nor do I have the time for me to explain everything right now." " I am your son can you at least believe that." 

Sesshoumaru looked at the boy in front of him he realized he looked a lot like his mate, and a lot like him for the moment he would believe him. Because for some reason he felt a link with this boy or what ever he was that was the very moment when he realized some thing Kagome she was gone he could not detect her he was turning leaving this boy behind to get back to his mate when his words made him stop dead. 

" You will not find her there father she has been taken whom by I do not know." 

The next moment Sesshoumaru had the boy up against the tree. " I do not care who the hell you are or where the hell you came from where is my mate, and why the hell can I not feel her." 

" I do not know where she is or who has her but I do know why you can not feel her." " She is no longer Youkia she is human once more." 

As Kagome watched the man or whatever he was she felt a sense of of knowing him. " Do I know you?" 

" I am a Youkia for the time being that is all you need to know about who I am." " Soon you will know the rest." As the Youkia watched the female he knew she was not scared he had always admired that trait in her. 

Kagome watched the Youkia and decided she wanted some answers at least to one of her questions. " Fine, if you can not tell me who you are at least answer one question for me, why have you taken my powers away will I ever get them back." 

The Youkia almost smiled yet again he knew she would not stop even if it meant her death, but he also knew the answer he was about to give her in her eyes would be worse then death. He hated the idea of hurting her this way, but he had no choice. 

" I took your Youkia powers so you would no longer be Sesshoumaru mate, and if you can get them back that is up to you." 

Kagome had felt the lose of the connection her and her mate had once shared but this she was no longer his mate. No it could not be true. At that very moment a red orb started to surrounded Kagome and she started to raise off of the ground. As she floated in front of the Youkia and the red surrounding her she knew this was part of her Minko self, but she was so angry how dare he do this to her. She could feel the energy building within her as she stared straight at the Youkia she watched his almost smile disappear completely. 

The Youkia watched the now very hyped up Minko in her powerful state, he only wished he could ease her pain, but he knew she had to face even more pain before this was over, but he decided it was time for her to know at least part of the reason he had came back for her. So he called her by name. 

" Kagome drop your powers and I will expain at least as much of it as I can." He was not sure if she knew how but the red orb disappeared. 

" You called me by name who are you what do you want with me?" 

" Kagome I can not revel who I am at least not yet, but why I am here I can at least most of it." 

As Kagome watched him she felt deep in her heart this Youkia meant good but could she trust him for the moment she knew she had no choice. " Alright tell me what you can." 

" Kagome I have come from your original time." 

" What how, how did you get here?" 

" Let me explain how I got here is not that it important why I am here is." " So just listen and let me explain." 

" When you where first sent here you where sent here for a reason to find the jewel shards, but then you decided to stay with Lord Sesshoumaru that was not suppose to happen." " When you became his mate you changed time itself." " Your whole world has changed Youkia now rule the lands." " The last time you went and seen your family did you not notice even then the small changes it has been almost two years since you seen them." " Yes I know it has only been two months here, but there it has been two long and hard years." 

" What has happened to my family?" 

" Your family is fine but now they obey other Youkia they do not have the freedom they once had." " Your time is at war your kind do not have a fighting chance the only reason they have lasted this long is that some of the Youkia have joined with the humans. 

Kagome felt tears slide down her cheeks she knew what he said to be the truth she did not know how she knew but she did. 

" What have I done, I just wanted to be happy to be loved is that wrong." " I gave everything up to find those shards I went through hell almost died more then once trying to find them." " I never once questioned why I was the one chosen not once I never asked for anything in return, but the one time I take some thing I want." " I hurt the ones I love. 

As the Youkia watched Kagome he almost reached out to take her in his arms to give her comfort but he knew he could not he also knew it was not time to revel the rest of the reason he had come back at least not yet. As he watched her fall to her knees and cry out in human pain and anger. That was when he remembered the promise he had made those years ago to always protect her, and he always kept his promise. But he knew it was much more then that he had loved her forever he knew that and he also knew her heart would never belong to him, he had lost the right to that many years ago. 

As Kagome watched the Youkia she felt linked to him some how, she knew she knew him but from where. She was so lonely she wanted her mate by her side she knew he would be looking for her by now oh how she missed him, but could she turn back then something hit her that the Youkia had said early, and she decided to ask him about it. 

" You said when I chose Lord Sesshoumaru to be my mate that I was not suppose to do that, and that it had changed my world." " Is this the reason you took my powers?" 

As the Youkia looked at Kagome he smiled truly smile he had almost forgotten how clever she was, but he also knew the answer would hurt her. He just hoped she was still as strong because that strength was the one thing that would keep her going. 

" Yes that is the reason I took them away, even though what has already been done can not be undone but by taking them it has changed the future again which way is up to you." " Do not ask me what I mean by that I will not say, as you have already realized your mate is on his way trying to find you I made sure my servant left a good trail of your sent so he could find us easily." " When he gets here I will explain all." 

Sesshoumaru was close he knew that he would not admit it but the boy had been a big help to him, they had been ambushed many times by many different Youkia but that would not stop him from finding his mate. That was when Susshoumaru stopped " You say you are my son, and that you are from the future you must already know what is going to happen here today and I want to know can I turn my mate back to herself." 

" I do not know even though I am from the future this is still my present , all I know is that I had to come back to this time to help mother make a decision I really don't even know how I know this just a gut feeling. " 

As Kagome stood at the entrance of the cave the Youkia spoke behind her. " Your mate will be here soon, but so will some one else he is who is says he is but you must listen to yourself no one else not even me in this matter." "Ah here they are now" As the Youkia watched the two wrap there arms around each other then within a split second he felt the claws at his throat. 

" You will die for taking what is mine Youkia, but then he watched Lord Sesshoumaru step back with realization with who stood in front of him." 

" You." was all Sesshoumaru could think of to say how could this be possible what was going on here." 

Kagome watched her mate and the Youkia and now she was really confused you know him my mate." But instead of her mate answering her the Youkia did. 

" Yes he knows me and so do you Kagome." " I promised I will answer all your question but first you should meet the person or Youkia whom is standing in the shadows." 

As the boy stepped out of the shadows Kagome gasped he looked just like her and like her mate then he spoke. 

" Hello Mother." 

" No, this can not be I have no son or any children." 

" No, mother you don't but you will soon very soon." 

As the Youkia watched what was going on he was afraid now what Kagome decision would be he was wondering which way her son would try to talk her into but was broke from that thought by the boy him self. 

" I know Youkia you and I are here for the same reason but I believe you have some explaining to do more then me anyway." 

As all the attention was focused on him he decided it was time. 

" As I said before Kagome you know me you know me as Inuyasha." As he said this he watched the color drain from her cheeks then she was running at him in the next instant her arms where around him and her mate had a look on his face that would have frighted the greatest warrior away. 

" Oh Inuyasha I knew it was you well I knew I knew you any way." 

As Inuyasha felt her embrace warmth that had been denied his heart for many, many years flowed through him even though he knew her heart belong with his brother, but he was afraid what he was about to do would chance any kind feelings Kagome had for him into pure hatred. So he pushed her away from him. 

" It is time Kagome for you to know everything, everything that will happen if you do not go back to your time with me, and brother I know your reaction to this but once you hear what I have to say you may change your mind." 

Soon very soon you will realized you are pregnant with a son you will bare this child your lives will go on good for the next two years, but after that the waring will start." "You will have to send your child into hiding, because his life has been threaten by this time most of your close friends will be dead." " At this point I come back believe this or not I fight with my brother not against him." " Kiko my mate has already been kidnapped or at the time I thought dead." " One evening my brother and I get into a fight with some very strong Youkia and what we do not realize is this battle was set up." " As we fight you are kidnapped." " Your mate and I go after you he is killed I am wounded I almost die." " We do not succeed in saving you Narku is the one you kidnapped you he is planning on taking your soul and putting it back into Kiko body." " At this point is when I find out she has left me for him as I am tied to a tree to week to move I watch him kill you and take your soul." " Even now Kiko walks during your time period she has become a very powerful Youkia she has killed many of your kind Kagome you must believe me, and that is the reason you must go back with me." As he said these last words he knew his brother was going to attack him so he moved out of the way before he could. 

" My mate do not fight him." Inuyasha could not believe Kagome was taking up for him after all he had just told her but then her next words caught him by surprise. 

" Inuyasha you are not telling us everything why do you have Narku sign on your back. 

" You always where very perceptive Kagome." " During that battle with Narku the last thing you did before you died you had the Shikon no tama put into my body, and I know your next question will be why could you not detect it." " I have had the jewel inside my body for almost 500 years." " I have learned how to hide for safety reason you asked me to protect and I promised you even though I could not safe you from death I would not fail you in this, but now I can I can save you from death." " Kagome I can not promise your world will be any different but if you go back with me your mate will live so will you and that means Kiko can not have your soul." 

As Kagome listened to the future Inuyasha she knew he was not lying to her but could she leave her mate behind it would just break her heart so, but that was when she remembered someone else. 

" Inuyasha what about my son will he still be conceived?" 

Inuyasha looked at Kagome had she not yet figured it out but before he could answer Susshoumaru answered for him. 

" My mate you are already pregnant." 

' What then if I am already pregnant did taking my powers away hurt the baby?" 

Inuyasha answered the next one 

" No, it did not because you are also Minko and the baby can take power from that, but if you go back to my world his life will change." 

Kagome knew she had to ask her son because his very life could end. 

" My child I do not know you yet but I need your opinion on this matter." " I mean you may very well die, what do you want me to do?" 

" Mother I can remember you before you where killed all those years ago you where beautiful full of laughter like you are now." " Now that I have the chance to keep you alive my advice would be to go back, but could you be happy if you go back?" 

Inuyasha decided it was time for him and her son to leave and give Sesshoumaru and Kagome time alone. 

" Kagome your son and I will leave we will be back in the morning if you are going be ready to leave but before I go listen to this Kagome listen to your heart in this matter good bye for now. 

( Author Note: Yes I know this is sad but sometimes to love is to include sadness well enough of that stuff lets get back to the story.) 

Back at the castle 

As Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked back into the castle Rin came running toward Kagome 

" Kagome you are alright Sesshoumaru brought you back to me." 

" Ah, Rin everything is alright now go find Jaken and have him take you out side to pick flowers Sesshoumaru and I will be in our chambers." 

As Kagome said this to Rin she noticed that her mate had a blank look on his face as if he did not have a care in the world but she knew her mate and she knew this was when he was thinking the most. She felt a tear run down her face as they walked into their chambers, and her mate took his hand and wiped the tears away. 

" My mate you do not have to go with him, but I know you and I know what you are going to do." 

" Oh, my love you know me to well tonight is our night let's make it special." 

" Kagome you know I will always be with you in your heart if not in body in heart no one not no one can take that away." " I love you my mate." 

" Sesshoumaru you know that I will always love you, you are and always will be my mate." 

As Kagome watched her mate walk over and look out at the full moon she knew her life would never be the same without him. 

" Kagome we are going to have a child and I will never get to see him." 

This made tears come to her eyes she loved him so much. 

" Oh Sesshoumaru I know I wish things could be different but you know I can not turn my back on them." 

"Yes my mate I know." 

(Author note: In part one I had a love scene in this one I believe I will give them some privacy.) 

Later on in the night 

As Kagome watched the moon and her mates arms where rapped around her she knew he was not asleep soon enough it would be time to go. As she climed out of bed she broke down into tears and her mate was holding her before the first tear had time to fall . 

Inuyasha knew they where on there way he could smell them he could smell her tears. Oh Kagome how I wish I did not have to do this to you. That was when he seen them coming he watched as his brother turned her in his arms and kissed her long and slow . 

" Inuyasha I am ready to leave!" Kagome felt as if you heart was being torn out, as she watched Inuyasha open a portal by using the jewel tears where running down her face. She felt the portal pulling her she turned back one last time to look at her mate. That was when she seen Kiko standing on a tree she did not know why her love did not sence this but the portal all ready had a grip on her she could not pull free so she screamed. She watched as her mate turned his head but it was already to late the arrow struck him right in the chest it was to late she was then sucked through. 

( Author Note: I hope you liked part two I will start on part three very soon lol.) 


End file.
